


something so satisfying, yet unspoken

by losiyra



Category: DCU, Wonder Woman (Movies - Jenkins), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Enemies to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers (implied), F/F, Gen, Lasso of Truth, Masturbation, Other, POV: You’re the Villain, Robbery, Sexual Tension, slight blood and injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:33:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28217013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/losiyra/pseuds/losiyra
Summary: Diana and you have been rivals for some time. In another one of your encounters, Diana decides to reveal something you could only fantasize about.(Reader is gender neutral - no description of anatomy or gender-specific pronouns. Written with a female-aligned reader in mind)
Relationships: Diana (Wonder Woman)/Reader
Comments: 12
Kudos: 74





	something so satisfying, yet unspoken

You know that you're sneaky. You know that you can plan exceptionally well. You’re a master in secrecy for fucks sake. But for once, you decide to plan less than adequately. A jewel robbery. It’s so cliched. “Supervillain wants jewels to be rich, they’re SO materialistic.” Honestly, this heist is slightly humiliating. After continuous efforts to make yourself feared by Washington’s citizens, you’ve been reduced to stealing candy from a baby. And hiding in museum bathrooms. Fuck.

It’s not like the jewel is even the main aim of this robbery. You just need to see Diana again - show her that you aren’t as weak as she seems to think. Understanding the goddess’s strength and abilities is the main purpose behind this. You begin to suit up, ignoring the little voice in your head reminding you of your more hidden motives. Despite wanting Wonder Woman to stop besting you, it’s difficult to deny that you look forward to it. 

Looking at yourself in the mirror, you’ve got to admit you’re a goddamned attractive person. You slide your daggers into the holsters on your pants, and head out of the bathroom. 

This stupid place doesn’t even have security. Walking to the center of the museum, you gain access to the precious mineral by simply picking a lock. It’s lighter than you expected. Throwing it up in the air a few times, you look around for any sign of the Amazon woman. To your disappointment, she’s nowhere to be seen yet. The jewel fits perfectly into the pouch of your jacket. 

Once the jewel is in your possession, you feel something wrap around your waist. The Lasso of Truth. You knew Diana would show up - she never fails to. Adrenaline begins to course through your body, preparing for the upcoming fight. Yet, Diana never makes any advances.

She circles around you and allows the golden lasso to begin slowly wrapping around you. She's doing it loosely, and isn't making any effort to keep a hold of the golden rope in her hand. You could escape easily - but Diana knows (or at least hopes) that you won't. Maybe Diana has finally decided to play along with this game. Despite wanting the scene to play out, you draw your blades from their grips.

Diana smirks at that move. She knows that you would never use anything deadly on her skin - but you couldn't expect the same from her. Despite her allegiance with the good side, she was always rougher and crueler in these fights of yours. It would be absurd to expect anything less from a goddess.

You take notice of the lasso of the waist, which now creeps above your bellybutton. Diana lock eyes with you and grins  
"I'm sure you're familiar with the lasso by now, aren't you?" Diana teases.  
Your mind wanders off to your previous encounters - both pleasuresome and painful. Yes, you and the lasso have become familiar acquaintances.  
"Familiar is a certain way to describe it," you reply.  
"Despite what you think you know, the lasso has more uses than what I've shown you. It's a lasso of truth. It can prompt an individual to reveal, but can also reveal the truth. After you've told me so much about yourself - and about your thoughts of me - I thought it only fair to return the favour.”

You wonder if confusion is visible on your face, but Diana gives no indication. She pulls the lasso tighter, eliciting a sharp gasp from you. Diana has certainly enjoyed dragging out your encounters lately (not that you'd ever complain). Scowling, you look up at her, your frustration evident.  
"Don’t worry, you'll get your satisfaction soon enough. Just close your eyes and...enjoy"

You’re transported to a vision of Diana’s luxurious bedroom. The room is dimly lit, and of course it makes sense for her to have extravagant lighting. You catch sight of Diana - the real Diana without her superhero apparel - walking over to her bed. She’s wearing a white suit that fits her perfectly. The shirt beneath her blazer is almost entirely unbuttoned, and while you know she would have only done this once arriving home, you can't resist feeling jealous. Her hair is parted slightly to the side, and she’s the only person you’ve ever seen who can pull that off.  
You watch in awe as she removes her pants, staring at her toned legs. Her other garments are discarded quicker until Diana stands entirely bare. She was correct, you're enjoying every second of this. Despite your many encounters with her, you've never seen anything beneath her suit. You admire her body, feeling your body begin to react.

Diana climbs into her bed and agitation washes over you. Diana teasing you in person is one thing, but in your mind is an entirely new and unfair playing field.

Her one hand travels below the sheets, and the other across her upper body. You’re left speechless when you realize what she's doing. She begins to pleasure herself, and her soft moans are music to your ears. While you have imagined this scenario before, seeing it happening is a million times more delightful.

Diana softly moans out your name, and you freeze. She continues murmuring about you, but you're too distracted to listen.

Whilst Diana had gotten you to confess your feelings ages ago, she has never shown any signs of reciprocation. Is this her confession? Does she feel the same way, or is this still a part of the game that you've been playing together. 

Snapping back into the moment, you watch as Diana reaches her climax. God, that woman looks beautiful beyond comparison.

You’re taken out of the vision, and feel the lasso drop down to your feet. Diana is directly in front of you. She’s bent down slightly so your lips are in line, so that they are almost touching. If you weren't so frozen in place from what you'd just seen, you would've lent in and kissed. 

She tilts her head until her lips brush against your ear.  
"I take it you enjoyed that," she whispers.  
You nod your head as you're unable to form the ability to speak. Diana retracts from her position, and takes the jewel from you. You notice one of your daggers gripped in her hand. She notices this acknowledgment, and lifts up the blade to your check.  
"Can't let anyone think I let you off without a scratch, can I?"  
She slides the blade across your cheek. The blood immediately begins to surface, slowly dripping down your face. 

She takes one last look at you, then turns to leave. You’re left standing alone, with only your memories of tonight’s events to occupy you.

**Author's Note:**

> A chapter from fic I’m currently writing that I’m not sure I plan on keeping so I am publishing separately.  
> (Diana seems a bit out of character)


End file.
